To Steal a Kiss
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: It's Meimi's 16th birthday, and Asuka doesn't know what to get her. They haven't really told each other how they felt either. Will he tell her? And what's he gonna get her? Meimi+Asuka Jr.!!! *One-Shot*


Hi people! Well, this is another fic by me. It's a one shot, and I hope that you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Here we go again. So yeah, I don't own anything or anyone in this story, just the idea for it. 

Note: Everyone is about 15-16 years old and Meimi's birthday is coming up. =) Ah.... Sweet Sixteen... 

To Steal a Kiss

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

After school.

A girl with bright red orange hair slowly walked towards the stairs. _Thank goodness today's Friday... I don't think that I could stand another day of school... So tired... But I have something to look forward to. _Meimi smiled at the thought of what tomorrow might bring. _My birthday. Hehehe..._

Then her train of thoughts changed it's course and stopped when it got to a certain boy... _Asuka Jr. You're so stubborn! And stupid. Asuka no baka! I just wanted to help with the project... And he goes and says something, then we fight. Why are we always like that? People say that if two people fight all the time, it means that they really like each other. But that's not true. I like Asuka, a lot. He just doesn't like me. _

Lately, for some unknown reason, Meimi's thoughts has been turning to him. Even when she's doing her responsibility as Saint Tail. He's all that's been in her head, and people couldn't help but notice that she's been daydreaming more often nowadays. Seira, her best friend had a vague idea of what, or more likely, _WHO_ it was that Meimi was always thinking about. It was hard to not think about him though. No matter what she did, because he was always there. There in school, and then in the night, when she's Saint Tail, and he, playing the role of the detective. 

"Meimi-chan! Meimi-chan!" Meimi heard her friends' call.

"What is it, Ryoko?" Meimi asked, seeing her friend so excited. 

"Geez, Meimi, it's you who's supposed to be energetic and happy right now... and you ask her... *sigh* Never mind." Kyoko said, as she stepped up beside Ryoko. 

"It's your birthday tomorrow! You should be excited and happy! And you're finally turning 16!"

Meimi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know... My dad's really making a big deal out of it, with the party and all. And I think that my mom has invited half the school population... You two are coming, right?" 

"Or course we are! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" they said, simultaneously. 

"Hey, it's a semi-formal party right? Don't you just love parties like these? It gives you an excuse to get yourself all dressed up!" Ryoko giggled.

"You said it. And we all know who Meimi is going to dress up for." Kyoko said. Meimi just watched as her two friends exchanged mischievous grins. 

"Well, I got to go now, Meimi, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ryoko said.

"Me too." Kyoko ran after her friend while waving back to Meimi. 

Meimi resumed her walk home, dismissing what had just happened and thought about her party. It wasn't going to be at her house, it was way to small for the amount of people that was invited. So instead, it was going to be held in a reception hall that her father rented just for the occasion. _I wonder if Asuka will come..._

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka's P.O.V.

He watched her as her figure disappeared into the distance. _Mei- Haneoka... Tomorrow's her birthday... and I still haven't found the perfect gift. _

Ever since he found out that her birthday was nearing, he'd been combing the town's stores for something to get her. Something that would be perfect for her. But so far, he'd come up with nothing. It seemed as if nothing was worthy enough for her. Not even the most expensive jewels can compare to her, because she was more precious than that, at least in his eyes. He'd go into a store, look at its items, and leave frustrated. He just can't be satisfied with anything he'd find. _Tomorrow, she's turning 16... and... _

"Hey! Asuka Jr. How's it going man, you look like you can do with some sleep. You look like a living zombie!" Sawatari said.

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome. And I couldn't help but see where your gaze was at just a moment ago. Miss Haneoka has grown into a beautiful woman, hasn't she?" Sawatari said on a dreamy sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked in disbelief. _Ugh! He's at it again, why can't he just give it up? And to think, he already has a girlfriend. He probably thinks that every girl he meets fall instantly in love with him. _Sawatari has always been this way, though. Not even time can change that. But even if he did flirt with any pretty girl that he sees, he still remains faithful to his 9-month girlfriend. She didn't mind what he did either, because she knew that he was just playing around. And besides, to contradict his girlfriend would be like digging your own grave. Asuka shuddered. _At least she's not my girlfriend. And Sawatari gets a long with her anyways..._

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? All you have to do is take one look at her. Beauty beyond all beauty. Such exquisiteness. Many girls go to her for advice, you know, on how she gets so shiny, healthy hair, how she keeps her skin looking flawless, without no blemishes... I'm surprised you haven't noticed a long time ago..."

"Yeah.. and?" 

"Hmm... tomorrow's her birthday. And I already bought her something, and I'm pretty sure that she'll love it. And as you can probably tell....." 

Asuka didn't know what he had said next because he was already walking away, Sawatari's voice, fading back. 

Inside, Asuka was seething. Everything that Sawatari had said was true. Meimi, she had grown into... words couldn't even come close to describing her. The word _'beautiful'_ was too weak a word. But he had noticed it a long time ago. Practically the same time that Sawatari started to show his interest. Asuka was only in a state of denial. He didn't want to believe it. He just didn't. He couldn't like Meimi. She was too loud, annoying, nosy, day dreamed too much, and a bunch of other reasons that he came up with just to convince himself that he didn't like her. But gradually, he began to accept the fact that he liked her. 

At first he despised her. When he got to know her a little better, they became friends, in spite of all the fights they had. Then his like for her shifted to great affection. He just never said anything, afraid of rejection. He wanted to wait for some sign that she felt the same way. But he knew that if he waited too long, she'd be taken, especially because of her looks. It'd be too late for him. 

As for Saint Tail, sure he still chased after her, because he still hasn't caught her. But somehow, he lost interest... Just for the reason that Meimi had stolen his heart. 

Asuka sighed heavily, and walked on home. 

*~*~*~*~*

The afternoon of Meimi's birthday.

"But oka-san... I want to help with the preparations!" 

"Nonsense. It's your birthday. All this is for you, so relax right now and enjoy the day. Your father and I have everything under control. Your birthday party officially starts in two hours, 5 o'clock sharp. So I suggest that you get yourself prettied up, hm...? And who better to help than your mother?" 

Meimi couldn't help but smile at her mother's eagerness, and relented. "Oh, alright. This is a special day for you, I'm sure." Then they got to work and had Meimi's hair done, pedicures, manicures, the works. Everything was done with precise decision. And before they knew it, two hours came and went. And soon it was already 5:10 PM. Meimi's mother went ahead, making Meimi promise that she'd follow. 

Meimi looked in the mirror once more, and was amazed at what she found. This young woman that she saw just couldn't be her. The skin all a-glow, and excitement written all over her face. She's changed so much... 

"Well, I guess I have to go now..." _Oh gosh, I can't do this... So many people are going to be there... I'm so nervous. _

*~*~*~*~*

At the entrance to the Reception Hall

As Meimi finally made her appearance, all conversations ceased, a hushed silence fell across the crowd in the room, and everyone turned in her direction. She was clad in a light blue dress that had specks of silver, accenting it. The hem of her dress had flower and leaf patterns imbedded in it, and it swept the floor as she slowly made her way in. Her throat, from midway up her neck, was covered from sight by the shimmering material. Both smooth shoulders and slender arms were left bare. The dress seemed to hug every delicate curve of her body perfectly. 

Her hair was left to cascade down her back. 

A slight blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks from all the attention she was getting. _Gosh, I hope that I look okay... Everybody is looking at me... Should I say something?_

"So the Princess has finally decided to show up, huh? Happy birthday Meimi. " Seira said, as she came up to her friend and gave her a hug. Meimi's other friends did the same while wishing her a happy birthday. 

"Wow, sugoi! Meimi, you look pretty! I love that dress." Ryoko said. 

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Kyoko wanted to know. 

"Give Miss Haneoka here some room to breathe. You guys may be older, but you're still so immature, " Sawatari said, shaking his head ruefully.

"That sounds more like you," Ryoko said. Kyoko snickered.

"Well, in any case. Miss Haneoka, will you dance with me" he said, while clasping both her hands. Meimi just didn't know what to say. 

"But the party just started and there's no music yet," Seira said incredulously. 

Suddenly, a fist landed hard on his head. "And maybe she doesn't want to dance with you, you filthy scum. You're here with me, remember? Your girlfriend?" Rina popped out of no where giving Sawatari a lecture. Then she turned to Meimi. "Hey, looking good, Meimi. You'll be the belle of the ball," Rina said, then gave Meimi two thumbs up. 

"Arigatou, Rina-chan." Meimi and Rina were good friends now. Although it wasn't always like that. Rina would look at her suspiciously, and give her side-long glances, as if she expected that Meimi would attack her at any moment. But all that changed when Meimi lent a helping hand when she was in trouble. After that day, Rina changed her attitude towards Meimi, and became more open and friendly. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get a place where Sawatari and I can sit down. See ya later!" She then dragged her boyfriend off to go find some seats.

"I think we'll do the same," Ryoko said.

"I'll be right there, okay?" Seira said, wanting to talk to Meimi a little more. 

"Okay, we'll save you a seat then, Seira." Seira just nodded.

"You've got a mountain of gifts already, just look." Seira pointed to a corner where her gifts were being placed. Meimi looked in that direction, then scanned the reception hall. 

"He might be at the back, if you want to know." Seira said, slyly.

"That can't be, Asuka probably isn't going to show up anyways."

"Whoever said I was referring to Asuka Jr.?" Meimi opened and closed her mouth, when she knew that there was nothing to say.

"Is it that obvious?" Meimi wanted to know. She was horrified at the thought of everyone knowing, when she doesn't know how he feels about her. 

"Meimi, I'm your best friend, I can read you the same way I can read an open Bible. And I don't think that anyone else knows. So you're safe." Meimi sighed inwardly in relief.

"There you are!" Meimi's mother came up and gave her a tight hug. "Happy sweet sixteen birthday." 

"Happy birthday, honey." Meimi's father came up, and gave her a hug. "I know that you should get your gifts later, but it makes sense for me to give you this now," he said when he pulled back. He held his hands out, parallel to each other, palms turned in with just space in between. Then something shiny appeared in filled the space. Meimi then saw a crown, that had small diamonds placed precisely, making intricate designs. In the center, a deep blue sapphire shaped in an oval was to be found. 

"Oh, papa! It's beautiful!" Meimi exclaimed. _And its a sapphire. _

"Not as lovely as you," he said, as he placed the crown on her head. 

"Now you really are like a princess, Meimi," Seira said. "Oh, um, I think that Ryoko is calling me over. I'll see you later." She smiled then walked away.

Eimi clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "This brings back so much memories, memories of my own 16th birthday. It's as if it was just yesterday..."

"Does it now? Things like these just make so sentimental, too." Genichiro smiled at his daughter. "You're all grown up now. I knew that this day was gonna come, but I didn't expect it to come so soon. Sometimes I wish that you were still that same little girl you were years ago. Small and cute and cuddly. Daddy's little girl..." 

"Yes, a daddy's little girl who's gonna take after her mother, right Meimi?" 

"How many times do we have to go through with this? We don't want her doing _that._" 

"And why not! She'll at least have a bunch of guys chasing after her." Eimi giggled. 

"Yeah, a bunch of guys who just happen to work for the law!" Meimi's father said under his breath_, _so that no one else would hear. Meimi slowly backed away from them. _Here they go again..._ Meimi thought, then smiled to herself. _I already have a bunch of guys chasing me that work for the law. There's one in particular... Asuka Jr., where is he? _

She scanned the crowds once more, and this time, she spotted him. He was looking straight at her. Meimi quickly glanced away, and turned to another table where some people wanted to take a picture with her. 

*~*~*~*~*

Where Asuka was sitting

Asuka had seen her the moment she stepped through the double doors, and along with everyone else, became speechless. She was... breathtaking. Her dress was just right for her, showing all her curves, and driving him crazy from where he sat. But he knew that no matter what she wore, she would still be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She wore no make up, and her cheeks were a slight pink from blushing. Her hair, left down was trailing softly behind her, giving her a more natural look. He suddenly felt the urge to run his hands through her silky tresses. Nothing in the world can compare. Asuka was pretty sure that God was missing an angel tonight.

He'd watched when her friends approached her, still admiring her from a distance. He'd watched her as she smiled and laughed. He'd watched her greet her parents. Then he saw her father placing the crown on her head. He watched her now. It was painful for him to go through this. To see her from afar, be not being able to touch her. He wanted to so badly. He came to this party thinking that he shouldn't have come, but at the sight of Meimi, he changed his mind, and was glad that he came after all. 

The party went on, food was served and the cake was cut. And through it all, Meimi could feel Asuka's gaze, right on her, never wavering once. _I wish that he would stop that... I'm already nervous enough as it is... _They still hadn't spoken to each other, and Meimi wondered if he even came here of his own free will, or someone pressured him into coming. She hoped that it was the former... 

"And now, since everyone has had their fill, it's time to dance! This is all for you Meimi," someone said.

The first song was a kind of waltz. "Meimi, may I have the honor of having the first dance with you?" Her father came up to her and bowed. 

"Certainly." She giggled as she took the arm that he held out for her. People made way for them, almost like the parting of the red sea with Moses, and they danced. Soon after, other people followed them onto the dance floor. 

"All the guys are already lining to dance with you," he teased. 

"Papa..." Meimi moaned. "Um, I'd really like to thank you and mom for all that you've done... This is more than I could've asked for." Meimi said, after a small pause. 

Genichiro just smiled. "We did this because we love you, Meimi. And we wanted to do this for you." Meimi smiled. 

Then someone tapped her father on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" 

It was Sawatari. 

"Sure," Genichiro said. He winked at his daughter and handed her over to her classmate, who then resumed the dance. 

"The crown suits you well, Miss Haneoka. Very fitting for a princess, as Seira said." 

"Arigotou."

"Are you still waiting for your 'Knight in Shining Armor' to come and rescue you from the clutches of the evil Sawatari?" 

Meimi laughed. "No. I don't think he's ever coming." 

"Aww, that can't be true, not with your looks. I say that- Oh, here comes Mr. Egoistic," he said, indicating the form of Asuka Jr., who was headed their way.

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

_Could he.... ?_

"Well, if it isn't the detective himself." Then to Meimi, he said, "Happy birthday, Meimi, and may there be more to come." He smiled and walked away, leaving her with Asuka. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Meimi, at a loss for words, could only nod. He smiled softly at her acceptance and took her lithe form into his arms. "I thought for sure that you were going to tell me to leave you the hell alone, or to get out of here," he said into her ear, as he pulled her closer.

"I wouldn't do that." To both, it had seemed as if time had stopped all around them, and it was only the two of them. _I wish that this would just last forever, _Meimi thought. Asuka was having similar thought as well. _Why couldn't we be like this all the time? Instead of being at each others throat? _

*~*~*~*~*

At Rina's table.

Rina watched silently as two of her good friends danced and waltzed around. _These two had better get together this time... And it would be perfect, right on her birthday. I sacrificed too much to have them just be friends. And argghh! It's so frustrating to see them together! Why can't they just admit what they feel? I'm out of the picture now, so I shouldn't be a problem to them any longer, and I have my Sarewatari*. _Rina giggled to herself. 

"What's so funny?" Sawatari wanted to know. 

"It's nothing." Her eyes followed their movements once more, and she reminisced of the day when she finally realized that Asuka wasn't for her. She'd thought of this right about the same time when she and Meimi were getting closer, and she saw Meimi from another point of view, and how Asuka acted when he was around Meimi. It finally came to light that the threads of destiny already had Meimi and Asuka intertwining together. Their paths had crossed together long before she came to the town of Seika. Her only regret is that she didn't realize it sooner, if she did, she probably would have been with Sawatari for a long time now... 

"Hey you two. What do you think of this party?" Seira sat down next to Rina. 

"It's good enough of something for me to write in the papers, I'll tell you that. I've never quite seen a party done like this before. Meimi's parents must really love her," Sawatari remarked, looking around at the decorations and what had been prepared. 

"Yes, they do love her. Very much, with all their heart." To Rina, she whispered, "Has anything happened between the two?" 

Rina shook her head. "Uh uh. No." 

"That's too bad. They would be so perfect for each other, seeing that they're both equally stubborn and blind to the other. They just can't see what's right in front of them." 

"A person did say that love is blind..." Rina said, and smiled. Seira too, had become one of her really good friends along with Meimi. The three of the would often be seen together. At school, lunch, at the shopping centers and around town. They were really good friends, but Rina couldn't help the feeling that Seira and Meimi were hiding something from her. A secret that only the two of them knew of, and didn't want to share. But Rina didn't intrude on it, knowing that Seria and Meimi had been friends for a long time. She respected and envied the friendship that they both had with each other. 

"Then that person must have been talking about these two. How can they not see? After all those times that we've been helping...." The girls exchanged evil looks. Not only had they become friends, but partners in matchmaking. But so far, neither has succeeded. 

"Hey, are you two lovely girls talking about me and how charismatic I am?" Sawatari said. Rina rolled her eyes, and Seira just laughed. 

*~*~*~*~*

Back to our dancers....

The song finally stopped, and more faster and upbeat one began playing. Asuka and Meimi just stood in the center of the dance floor, looking at each other, not saying a word. Then Asuka too her right hand and delicately fastened a bracelet onto her wrist. It was sterling silver, with intricate and elaborate designs. 

"Happy birthday Meimi," he said. He watched her face light up as she examined the bracelet. 

"Asuka... thank you." _I'll cherish this always..._

"At first, I didn't know what to give you, and then I saw this, and it made me think of you." 

"How?" she asked, as she looked at it again. 

"It's very complicated, like you," he said simply, amidst of all the dancing people. 

"Hey..." _You're gonna ruin the moment idiot. _

"And beautiful." Meimi's heart must of skipped a beat right then. "It catches your eyes the first time you see it, and it draws you closer, no matter what you try to do. It has a great cost. That's how it's unlike you, because you're priceless." At his words felt as if tears would come pouring out. This was the sweetest Asuka has ever been... He'd practically given her more compliments now than he had ever in the entire time that they knew each other. 

"That's only my first gift to you. There's a second one." _There's more? Oh Kami-sama! This has to be one of the most happiest times in my life, _Meimi thought. "But I can't give it to you now. Meet me on the roof in a couple of minutes. Make sure that no one follows. I'm sure that you won't be missed," he said. Then he turned away from her and disappeared into the crowd. _What kind of a gift is it that he can't give it to me now? Is it something really big? Hm... I wonder. _

*~*~*~*~*

"Rina, did you see where they went?" Seira asked. 

"Nope... do you think....?" 

Seira just grinned. "It'd be good if they did."

*~*~*~*~*

On the roof top. 

_Okay. I'm here on the roof, and about to give her, her second gift. I hope that she doesn't freak. What if she doesn't come? What's it she really doesn't like me and makes me wait out here like an idiot... *You already are an idiot* his mind said to him. _Asuka just told himself to shut up. _Okay, now, I am talking to myself inside my own head! This is insane. What if... _

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around. 

It was a goddess standing before him in all her glory, the wind blowing about her ever so softly. He asked God what he had done to deserve her presence in his miserable life. Although whatever it was, he'd be forever grateful... 

"What was it that you wanted to give me, Asuka?" Meimi asked tentatively. 

"I..." _Jeez, this is just great. I spend about an hour getting together what I'm gonna say, but when it comes time to tell her, I have no idea where to start. _

"Yes?" Meimi said. _Why is he acting so strange? _

Suddenly of its own accord, his body moved towards Meimi. He heard her make a small gasp as he cupped her chin with his hands. She was just to so alluring, especially at this moment. With her looking up at him this way, he just couldn't resist. _God help me now_, was his last thought, before he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. Asuka was sure that she would've freaked and pulled away, but she didn't. Instead, she stepped closer, and brought her arms up to his shoulders, encouraging him some. Meimi was still unsure of what to do... This was her first kiss ever, with her first and only love.

She was like some sort of drug. Tempting when you first see it. This is what he'd always fantasized about. With the first taste of her, he was already addicted. He just couldn't get quite enough of her to quench his thirst. 

Becoming bolder by the second, Asuka let his tongue glide over her bottom lip. He knew that he would never tire of the sweet nectar that was utterly and only hers. 

Shivers pleasantly ran up and down her spine, and she moaned. She parted her lips slightly and felt him drawing her closer, his arms encircling her waist. 

"Happy birthday again, Meimi," he said when he broke the kiss. "This is my second gift to you... You're not disgusted by it, are you?" Meimi smiled. 

In response, she cupped his head in her hands and kissed him again. _Guess not, _he thought, and smiled into the kiss.

**__**

The End

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Awww... wasn't that sweet? Well, what do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me in your reviews!!! Hehehe. 

I'm sorry if I can't get the name thing right, you know, the Japanese way, with the last names. I try though. I can't understand Japanese, so I watch the sub, and read the English version.... So yeah... I apologize. 

Oh yeah, and that thing where Rina calls Sawatari her "Sarewatari." I think that that's what Asuka Jr. calls him, to make fun of him and his name, and that it means Monkey Boy. Correct me if I'm wrong. In the English, Jr. Says "So-What-Tari." 

Just a little something I thought that I should say. =) Don't forget to review! Oh yea, and don't worry about my other story, _Two Alone_. I'll still continue it. I'll post it up sometime this week, hopefully.... 

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
